We Will Meet Again TWDWIB
by KoalaJ
Summary: A spin-off from 'Tomorrow, What Day Will it be'. When Lady Magearna is sent on an important mission, she is accompanied by a Golurk, who's job is to protect her. But is there more to this Golurk than Lady Magearna thinks there is?


We'll Meet Again Someday

 _Itsuka Mata Aeru_

-X-

 _''I understand. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here, until the day we meet again.''_

 _It was many years ago now, in a kingdom that many were sure no longer existed._

 _This kingdom had been ruled by a King and a Queen, and they were beloved. Always seeking to better their kingdom and give hope to their people, they often left to travel to other kingdoms, in the hopes that both could benefit from the other. Because of the King and Queen, each kingdom in that part of the world began to flourish._

 _But one day, they no longer came to other kingdoms. Their time in that worrld had ended, and their own region was left without an heir, instead looked after by various Pokemon and people in the village surrounding it. But that kingdom continued to grow, knowing that the King and Queen's duty of protecting it wasn't in vain._

 _Many, many years passed by, each seeming to go slower than the last. In another Kingdom, named Aether, that had been started because of the King and Queen's efforts, the people decided to honour their lands Two Thousandth year, which was less than a few months away._

 _For this, they decided to create something, and bring it to the late ruler's kingdom, in thanks for all they'd done._

 _A group of scholars and scientists were chosen for the job, and their task was to create something that could help the other kingdom to continue to grow._

 _The scholars poured over many books and manuscripts, to learn the history of both kingdoms, in the hopes of finding the perfect gift, until finally a descision was made._

 _The creation of the gift took weeks, and many of the people involved in it's conception gave up, deciding that the project may be too outlandish to work. But the rest of the group continued their work, intent on creating something marvelous, something that pushed the boundaries of everything they'd done before._

 _And then, at last, through advanced science, the group had created a brand new Pokemon, and they named her Magearna. The Pokemon was powered, and given life, by a circular object in her torso, named the Soul Heart._

 _Magearna was presented to the rulers of Aether, and were instantly praised for their creation. While Magearna was intended as a gift to the other kingdom, it was decided she would remain in Aether for a while, so that she could grow and learn just as much as her kingdom had._

 _Magearna was taught many lessons, about how the kingdom worked, about the people in it, and how those people might someday rely on her. Magearna was taught right from wrong, and how those two means affected others._

 _Eventually, Magearna was even taught how to speak, with the intention that she would be able to help lead Aethers sister kingdom in the late rulers stead._

 _Magearna became beloved by the people of the Aether Kingdom. She did her best to help it flourish, either by helping to establish ties with other kingdoms, or simply helping the nature around it grow._

 _Although, Magearna was never told that, one day, she would have to leave the Aether Kingdom behind._

Chapter One

A Meeting

While the Ambassadors of a nearby region were visiting, Magearna was tasked with the job of making them feel welcome, as well as making sure that their time in the Aether Kingdom went well. Right now, she was showing some of the landmarks of the city.

''And here we have the water source for the plantlife that surrounds the Kingdom. Any water we don't use is recycled, sent through these aquaducts and into the fields, helping to maintain the crops we grow.'' explained Magearna. She had to admit, the tour was becoming tiresome, even for her. ''I must say, Lady Magearna, the flora surrounding the Kingdom is truly beautiful. I'm glad that's so well looked after.'' said Madam Chise. ''Thank You, Madam. I'm sure the King and Queen will be happy to hear it.'' replied Magearna. She agreed, the area around the Kingdom did look beautiful, though she didn't get to see it that often. Most of her duties were served in the city, though she was free to roam wherever and whenever she pleased.

Leading the Ambassadors back to the castle, Magearna began deciding how to spend the rest of the day, since she had no other duties to carry out. ''Ah, Lady Magearna.'', said Takeo, one the castle's attendants, ''I know your duties for the day are finished, but there's someone that the King and Queen would like you to meet.''

Magearna was curious, so followed Takeo into a room that was usually reserved for important meetings. Magearna was surprised to see a Golurk standing in the room, assuming she was going to meet with another representative of a different kingdom.

The Golurk bowed to her, and Magearna gave a curtsy in return, wondering why she was to meet with him. ''Sir Hyosuke is here to visit our Kingdom, Lady Magearna. The King and Queen hoped you'd show him around and make him feel welcome during his short stay.'' explained Takeo. ''I'd be glad to.'' answered Magearna, admitting to herself that she was curious about this visitor. Takeo bowed to her, before leaving the room so that Magearna and Hyosuke could introduce themselves. ''It's very nice to meet you, Sir. Though I have to admit, I've never seen any Golurk's in this region. Did you travel from far away?'' asked Magearna, shaking Hyosuke's hand. ''It's nice to meet you too, Lady Magearna. I've been travelling for a few years, actually. I was passing through and thought I may as well see the sights while I was here.'' answered Hyosuke. Magearna didn't feel like beginning another tour, so she decided to show Hyosuke outside the city walls first.

''Pardon me if I'm a little slow, Sir. I've just finished a tour with the Ambassadors of another kingdom, and with the city being as big as it is, it took a while.'' said Magearna. ''I understand. I usually only stay in whatever cities I pass by for a few days. I've been travelling for so long now, it's almost become second nature.'' replied Hyosuke. ''I wonder...Are you travelling because you're going somewhere specific? Or are you simply seeing what this world has to offer?'' asked Magearna. Hyosuke seemed slightly taken aback by the question, and spent a few second thinking about his answer. ''Well, I suppose it's a little of both. I'm definitely trying to get somewhere, in fact I have to be there in just over a week. But at the same time, I've met so many new people and Pokemon while travelling, and seen things I never thought I would. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure just why I'm heading to a particular place.'' replied Hyosuke. ''Well, wherever you're going, I hope you get there safely.'' said Magearna. Hyosuke thanked her, before looking up at the sky, as if he was searching for something.

''It's beautiful, isn't it? I always thought...Well, it sounds silly now, but I always wanted to see just what was up there. How far away that sky must be, and how far it reaches...I always wondered if I could follow it.'' revealed Magearna. ''I once thought exactly the same thing. I suppose that's why I began wandering the world.'' responded Hyosuke.

Walking through the fields outside the city walls, Magearna still wondered where Hyosuke was going to. ''I remember a long time ago, when I was created, the King and Queen said that I was important. That there was something that I'd have to do. They never told me what it was, but I always wondered...'' said Magearna. ''I understand. I've spent half my life travelling the world. I never really gave much thought as to why.'' replied Hyosuke. Magearna looked at him, wondering why Hyosuke was travelling. Was he truly searching for a specific place? Or was he simply seeing things he'd never experienced before, simply for the sake of doing so? It was then that Magearna noticed that Hyosuke's right eye was injured, seemingly cracked. She looked away quickly, feeling it was rude to ask about it, though Hyosuke seemed to notice. ''It's all right. It's hardly the worst injury someone could have.'' reassured Hyosuke. ''How did...?'' asked Magearna, still feeling wrong about bringing it up. ''Well, I don't really remember how, or when. I've been searching this world for years. I suppose it's just something I picked up at some point. It could be worse, I suppose.'' answered Hyosuke.

As the sky darkened, Magearna and Hyosuke returned to the castle, to meet with the King and Queen.

Chapter Two

To Travel The World

''Lady Magearna, Sir Hyosuke. I trust the two of you got along well?'' asked King Isamu. ''Yes, your highness.'' replied Magearna. ''I'm glad...Sir Hyosuke, could you give us a few minutes? There are a few things we need to discuss with Lady Magearna.'' inquired King Isamu. ''Of course, your highness.'' answered Hyosuke, bowing before leaving the room.

''Lady Magearna...There is an urgent issue we need to address. You see, you were created to help not just the Aether Kingdom, but another kingdom far away. You were meant to be brought there to help it flourish, to help it's current rulers to look after it. In a few days time, you will be travelling to that kingdom to fulfill your duties there. Do you understand what we're asking of you?'' asked King Isamu. Magearna was surprised. She knew that she had an important role, but to have it be in another kingdom entirely...

''I-I understand, your highness.'' said Magearna. ''All right. We'll discuss the rest tomorrow morning. For now, I suppose you're shocked, tired...You should get some rest.'' said King Isamu. Magearna nodded in reply, before exiting the room.

Hyosuke had been offered his own room in the castle, so Magearna returned to her own. She pondered the meaning of all this. Why was she only told about it now? Surely she should have been prepared for it? Still, Magearna understood that the Aether Kingdom was prospering, thriving. Other kingdom's may not have that luck.

But then, even so, Magearna was to travel to an entirely new place, to meet entirely new people, and to help a kingdom flourish when it may already have nothing, would surely be a difficult task. What if she wasn't good enough? Each and every question kept Magearna up for a long time, and she only slept for a few hours at a time, until morning finally came.

Magearna entered the throne room, surprised to see Hyosuke there. ''Lady Magearna. I suppose it's time to discuss what we told you yesterday.'' said Queen Chise. ''Sir Hyosuke will be taking you to Takrus, the kingdom you'll be looking after. That's why we wanted you two to meet. He'll not only be travelling there with you, but he will act as your guide and protector.'' explained King Isamu. ''I understand, your highness.'' answered Magearna. ''We must apologise for telling you this so soon. In truth, you weren't supposed to leave for a few more years, at least. But in the coming week, it will be a thousand years since...Well, lets just say that there is a reason why the Kingdom of Takrus needs help to flourish.'' said King Isamu. ''If you'll permit me, your highness, I'll gladly stay with Lady Magearna when we arrive in Takrus. I'm sure the new experiences will be difficult to get used to, so I'd like to help in any way I can.'' said Hyosuke. ''I'd be very grateful for that, Sir Hyosuke. Thank you for putting my mind at ease.'' replied King Isamu. ''Of course.'' answered Hyosuke. Magearna was glad to have Hyosuke on her side, knowing that he would likely do everything he could to help her. ''Now that we've finished, Sir Hyosuke will explain the route you will be taking to Takrus. I will have Takeo prepare supplies, and the rulers of Takrus will explain everything else to you when you arrive.'' said Queen Chise.

''It will likely take us around three to four days to reach Takrus. We'll be taking the shortest route there, which brings us through the mountain road, and then after that Chiba Forest. That should give us a straight path for the rest of the way.'' explained Hyosuke, pointing out the route on a map. ''I still can't quite believe it. I wonder what Takrus is like.'' Magearna wondered out loud. ''Well, a good friend of mine came from there. I never got to see it myself, but he made it sound like a wonderful place. He said that people and Pokemon from all walks of life gathered there, and that they did their best for the Kingdom even if it didn't have anyone to rule it. I suppose that's partly the reason I'm travelling there myself. I want to know just what it's like, and...Well, there's someone there that I have to meet.'' answered Hyosuke. ''Then lets both do our best to get there safely.'' replied Magearna.

The rest of the day was spent gathering supplies and making sure that everything else was settled. Hyosuke and Magearna were both prepared for the long journey, though they knew that something awaited them at the end.

Finally, the day arrived for them to begin the journey.

Chapter Three

Setting Off

Standing on the outskirts of the city, holding two bags of supplies between the two of them, Magearna and Hyosuke prepared to leave.

''Lady Magearna, I want you to know that, if you feel that the responsibility is too much, there's no shame in returning here. Nobody will mind if everything gets the better of you.'' said King Isamu. ''I understand. But don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine! I won't be all by myself, after all.'' replied Magearna, more glad than ever that Hyosuke was accompanying her.

King Isamu and Queen Chise didn't know what else to say, so instead told Magearna that they were sure she'd be all right, and that she'd know what to do.

After saying their Goodbye's, Magearna and Hyosuke set off down the path towards the mountains, hoping to make it to Takrus safely. Hyosuke especially wanted to reach Takrus before the end of the week, knowing that there was something there, waiting for him.

''I have to say, if there's one thing that I'm looking forward to, it's the journey there. I've never been to Takrus before either. Maybe this won't be so bad.'' said Magearna, though she was still nervous. ''I suppose you never had any idea of what they planned for you. I can't say I've never felt the same.'' said Hyosuke. ''Really? I thought you'd always wanted to travel? Maybe you just had the freedom to do so, whereas I didn't.'' replied Magearna. ''I was created just as you were, in a village. It was such a small place, but so many people did their best for it. I don't remember much, but I remember a Pokemon arriving there one day. Lets just say he was very important to me. One of the reasons I began travelling.'' explained Hyosuke. ''Is that Pokemon the one you're going to meet?'' asked Magearna. ''Perhaps. I don't know for sure he'll be there. He never knew if he'd stay in Takrus anyway.'' answered Hyosuke, a far-away look on his face, as if he truly didn't know if that Pokemon would be there. ''Well then, lets get there as quickly as we can. We both have a reason for going, so we'd better make sure we arrive in time.'' said Magearna, a little more cheerfully. She had to admit, Hyosuke was easy to talk to. He seemed to know just what to say.

Magearna looked ahead, stopping in her tracks. As far as the eye could see, the world seemed to stretch on, seemingly forever. The path was surrounded by flowers on all sides, and a bundle of forests were seen in the distance. The birdsong was carried by a gentle breeze, making the entire region sound peaceful. The sky overhead seemed endless, and the sunlight shone on almost everything around it. ''It's beautiful...'' said Magearna. Hyosuke looked back, smiling when he saw how amazed Magearna looked. ''This isn't the only beautiful place we'll be seeing. I promise, when we reach Takrus, I'll show you something even better.'' beamed Hyosuke. Magearna replied with a smile of her own, before catching up to Hyosuke, as the two began to walk towards the mountains.

''I have to say, while I'm nervous about going to Takrus, I'm glad I'm going with you, Sir Hyosuke.'' said Magearna. ''I'm glad to be taking you there, Lady Magearna. I was only in Takrus for a short time, but I think you'll like it.'' replied Hyosuke. Ahead of them, a small village was coming into view. ''I don't suppose we could see it?'' queried Magearna. ''I think we've got time.'' chuckled Hyosuke.

Reaching the village, Magearna was glad to see how lively it looked. Everyone seemed so happy here, going about their lives like they were just glad to be alive. ''Sir Hyosuke!'' cried a voice. A Lillipup ran towards the two Pokemon. ''Daichi!'' replied Hyosuke. ''Did you reach the Aether Kingdom? What was it like?'' asked Daichi. ''It was as beautiful as I hoped it would be.'' answered Hyosuke. ''Is this Lady Magearna? You said you were taking a Pokemon from Aether to Takrus, so this must be Lady Magearna.'' said Daichi. ''That's me!'' said Magearna, introducing herself. ''Wow! I've never seen a Pokemon like you before!'' said Daichi. ''Daichi! Time to go home, Sweetie.'' said another voice. ''That's my Mom. I better get going. I hope we get to see each other again, Lady Magearna!'' said Daichi, running back towards his mother. ''I hope so too.'' answered Magearna.

''So everyone here knows you?'' asked the Artificial Pokemon. ''I came to this village a lot while I was travelling. It was almost a second home.'' replied Hyosuke. ''Did your friend come here too?'' enquired Magearna. ''I suppose he did, at some point. I never came here with him, but I'm sure he must have reached this place by himself.'' answered Hyosuke.

Chapter Four

Kamikawa Mountain

After resting in the village for a while, Hyosuke and Magearna prepared to make the last stretch of their journeey to the mountain, knowing they still had a long trek afterwards.

''Do you think the mountains will be dangerous?'' asked Magearna, seeing that the sky was beginning to cloud over. ''As long as we hurry, we should be able to get to the other side before it rains. After that we can take shelter in the forest. I think we'll be all right.'' responded Hyosuke. Magearna knew she could trust him to keep her safe, though she still worried. The mountains looked huge, and from what she could see the path up them looked hazardous.

''Sir Hyosuke! Lady Magearna! Wait up!'' called Daichi, running towards them. ''What's wrong?'' asked Hyosuke. ''Nothing's wrong. It's just, I wanted you to take this.'' said Daichi, holding out a small, sapphire-blue stone that seemed to glow in the daylight. ''I know it'll be a while until you come back here, so I wanted you to have this to remember us.'' said Daichi. Hyosuke smiled. Daichi really seemed to idolize him. ''Then I'll always keep it safe.'' replied Hyosuke. Daichi nodded with a smile, before running back to the village. ''He really looks up to you.'' said Magearna. ''I remember when I first came here...Nobody knew who I was then.'' responded Hyosuske. ''They didn't? What happened?'' asked Magearna, as the two of them began to walk away from the village.

''Well, I came here after my friend and I went our separate ways. The village wasn't as bright as it was then. Since it was so close to the mountains, it was hit by landslides. They were never too bad, but it always took a while to rebuild whatever was destroyed. I saw how hard it was for them, so I tried to do what I could to help.'' explained Hyosuke. ''So what did you do?'' enquired Magearna. ''Do you see those barriers on the side of the mountain trail?'' pointed Hyosuke. Now that Magearna looked closer, she could see a row of blockades at the sides of the mountain, likely made to prevent rockks from falling too close to the village. ''I placed them there. It wasn't much, but it was the most I could do. My friend often did things like that too, to protect people and Pokemon, so I felt it was my duty to do the same. That's how everyone in the village knows me.'' added Hyosuke. ''So you're a real hero. That was a wonderful thing to do, Sir Hyosuke.'' said Magearna. ''Thank You, Lady Magearna.'' replied Hyosuke, seemingly blushing.

Approaching the mountain, Magearna looked back. Far away in the distance, she could just about see the Aether Kingdom. They'd travelled a considerable distance by now, though it still seemed so close. As the sky began to darken, Magearna stood closer to Hyosuke as they began to walk up the mountain trail. ''I know it's strange, but I actually really like the rain. I don't go out in it much in case I rust, or I get too cold, but I really enjoy watching it.'' admitted Magearna. ''I agree. As a Ground-type, I don't like being outside when it's raining, but being inside, nice and warm...I suppose Water-types love it no matter what.'' replied Hyosuke.

Magearna stepped to the side to avoid a few loose rocks, while Hyosuke stood behind her to catch her if she fell. Above her, Magearna could no longer see the sun shining through the clouds, and the absence of light was becoming apparent all around them. ''I'm glad this is the only mountain we have to cross. The rest of the way should be a lot safer.'' said Magearna. Hyosuke didn't respond. ''Hyosuke?'' asked The Artificial Pokemon, turning around to see him staring upwards. A sudden clap of thunder startled Magearna. ''We should hurry.'' said Hyosuke. Magearna nodded, and the two of them began to run along the trail. The thunder returned, louder this time, and a sudden flash of light alerted them that a storm had just arrived. Another bolt of lightning ripped open the sky near the mountain summit, causing a few stray rocks to fall. Hyosuke picked up Magearna, hoping to keep her safe in case any more rocks fell, or worse. Another crash of thunder echoed out around them, as Hyosuke ran faster, doing his best not to trip or drop Magearna. A sudden movement from above caught Magearna's attention, as something began to fall. ''Hyosuke!'' she cried, as the Golurk looked up to see a cascade of large rocks falling towards them. Running faster now, Hyosuke hoped he could make it past them in time, though that wasn't to be. Magearna was thrown forwards as another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky.

Magearna looked at the pile of rocks a few feet in front of her. The thunder reverberated again, and rain finally began to fall to the ground below. Magearna stared as there was a small movement in the rocks. Some of them were pushed away, revealing Hyosuke was all right, if a little bruised. Magearna rushed to him and practically hugged him. ''Are you all right?'' asked Magearna. ''I'm fine. But we need to get off this mountain.'' replied Hyosuke. The two Pokemon made their way quickly to the end of the trail, seeing that it sloped downwards and led into the forest ahead.

Chapter Five

Just A Short While Longer

Reaching the shelter of the trees, and stopping in a large clearing covered by trees, Magearna and Hyosuke understood the storm seemed like it would continue for a while. ''There's another village up ahead. We can try to make it there in the rain, or we can rest here until the storm passes.'' said Hyosuke. ''Are you sure you're OK?'' asked Magearna, still concerned about her friend. Hyosuke's expression softened, understanding Magearna's worry. ''I'm OK. I've probably been through worse than that. It's nothing to worry about.'' replied Hyosuke, starting a small campfire. ''I'm glad. I don't think I'd be able to go on without you, whether I wanted to make it to Takrus or not.'' sighed Magearna, relieved slightly, though she was still concerned. A small flicker appeared, signalling Hyosuke had been successful as a small fire started.

As the two Pokemon sat beside it, they found they couldn't think of anything to say. ''Oh! I forget to thank you, for what you did back there. You pushed me out of the way of the rockslide, didn't you?'' said Magearna. ''I had to. I couldn't let anything happen to you.'' replied Hyosuke. ''Thank you...I wonder how long this storm will go on for. I hope we reach Takrus in time.'' said Magearna. ''In time?'' asked Hyosuke, wondering why Magearna was now so earnest to reach the Kingdom. ''Well, you're meeting someone there, aren't you? The least I could do to thank you is make sure you don't miss them.'' answered Magearna. Hyosuke smiled in return. Magearna returned it with one of her own.

Hyosuke seemed to be thinking for a few minutes, though Magearna warmed herself by the fire so as not to distract him. The Golurk took something out from behind the band on his left arm. A small, seemingly broken chromatic music box. ''The friend I'm going to meet gave me this, just before we parted ways.'' explained Hyosuke, showing it to Magearna. ''It's beautiful. It must have been really important to them.'' said Magearna. ''It was. I don't remember exactly what he said, but it was something about...He didn't know what he was here for. He didn't know why he was even alive. But, then he met someone who changed his way of thinking. They made him realize that there were things waiting for him.'' added Hyosuke. ''I wonder...Back in Aether, I used to hear stories about a Golurk. He wandered the world and kept people and Pokemon safe. He even protected Takrus for a time. I don't suppose...?'' recalled Magearna. Hyosuke seemed to be thinking as he tended to the fire, as if there was something he desperately wanted to say. ''N-No...No, that won't have been me. That would have been decades, maybe even centuries ago. I don't think I'm the Golurk you heard of.'' responded Hyosuke. ''So...How long do you think it will be until we reach Takrus? It can't be more than a few days away.'' said Magearna, deciding to change the subject. Hyosuke seemed to appreciate the effort. ''Well, once we're through tthis forest, we just need to follow the path through the grassland. That should lead us to Chiba Forest, and after that Takrus is just a short walk away.'' answered Hyosuke. Magearna yawned, laying down as she started to get tired. She hadn't realized until now, but they'd travelled a considerable distance from Aether. ''I wonder...I wonder if I'll miss them...?'' asked Magearna. ''The Aether Kingdom?'' replied Hyosuke, knowing how hard Goodbyes could be. But Magearna had already fallen asleep.

Magearna opened her eyes slightly, seeing that it was still dark. She was about to go back to sleep, when she noticed a faint sound coming from close by. She looked to see Hyosuke awake, turning the crank on the music box and listening intently to its tune. It was obviously very special to him. Magearna opted to leave him alone, and tried to get comfortable again.

Chapter Six

Something to Protect

Waking once more, Magearna saw that the storm has long passed, and the sun was shining again. She finally noticed how beautiful the forest looked. The morning light reflecting off of everything around her, and the patches of flowers beginning to bloom. Magearna wondered if she'd ever see something like this again. She didn't have much of a problem with going to Takrus, but the idea that she may never see Aether again, or that she may not be up to the task of helping a Kingdom to flourish, after something terrible may have happened...She was certain it would be a difficult task, all the same.

Magearna looked to see that Hyosuke was starting to wake up too. ''Did you sleep well?'' She asked. ''I suppose. I think we're both nervous about going to Takrus.'' answered Hyosuke. ''I'm sure your friend will be there. I don't know much about them, or even you, but...I know they'll be there waiting for you.'' said Magearna. Hyosuke seemed thankful to hear her words.

The two Pokemon began to walk through the forest, ready to make the last part of the journey to Takrus.

Approaching the end of the forest, Magearna could see another in the distance, the last obstacle keeping them from the Kingdom beyond. ''Almost there. I have to admit, I've enjoyed the journey. I'm glad I met you, Sir Hyosuke.'' beamed Magearna. ''I'm glad I met you too, Lady Magearna.'' responded Hyosuke.

While the storm had ended, it was clear that the night would be particularly dark. The sky was still covered in clouds, and the sun now barely shone through, but Hyosuke and Magearna knew they'd reach Takrus before nightfall if they hurried.

On the outskirts of Chiba Forest, Magearna could hear cheering in the distance. ''That will be Takrus. On a certain week, every thousand years, they have a festival. You should really see it for yourself.'' said Hyosuke. ''You said you'd show me something amazing when we reached Takrus. Did you mean the festival? It sounds wonderful.'' answered Magearna. ''I'm sure the festival _will_ be wonderful, but there's something even better happening tonight.'' replied Hyosuke.

Entering the forest, something seemed immediately off. There was a strange atmosphere, as if something was watching them. ''Stay close to me.'' asserted Hyosuke. Magearna began to worry, though she knew that Hyosuke would protect her. There was a sound in the bushes, like something was following them. ''What are you doing here?!'' came a cry, that seemed to surround the Golurk and Magearna. Two red, glowing eyes appeared from the shadows of the trees. ''We're just passing through. We don't mean any harm.'' said Hyosuke. Two large vines appeared from the trees and grabbed him. ''GO!'' Hyosuke cried to Magearna. Shaking, she ran through the forest as fast as she could, not knowing who was chasing them or why they'd attack Hyosuke.

Magearna tripped, as Hyosuke was thrown in front of her. ''Hyosuke!'' whimpered Magearna. Hyosuke nodded to her, before telling her to get out of the forest as quickly as she could.

Watching Magearna run, Hyosuke was struck with another vine, but recovered quickly enough to usse Shadow Ball. He could finally make out the shadow of his attacker close by. A Trevenant.

Trevenant used Leech Seed, as Hyosuke was trapped by another bunch of vines. Trevenant prepared to use Shadow Claw, but Hyosuke was able to break out of the vines, just in time to dodge out of the way.

Hyosuke ran, hoping to lead Trevenant away so that Magearna could get out of the forest. Hyosuke cried out as he was hit by Shadow Claw, and turned around to use Shadow Ball again, managing to hit Trevenant. Trevenant went to use Horn Leech, but Hyosuke got out of the way. Trevenent used Leecch Seed again, as well as controlling vines from the forest itself to trap Hyosuke, stopping him from using Protect. Hyosuke let loose one more Shadow Ball, as Trevenant prepared to use Solarbeam. Hyosuke struggled to escape the vines. The sharp glow of the oncoming attack reflected in his eyes, as Trevenant let loose.

Magearna was shocked by a sudden explosion of light from the forest. She questioned going back inside, though she knew how dangerous it was.

But if something had happened to Hyosuke...

Magearna took a careful few steps back into the forest, noticing that it felt much more calm now, as if she wasn't being watched or followed. Taking a few more steps, Magearna could see that some trees had been slightly scorched, the bark seeming to strip away.

Magearna walked past them, seeing a clearing a short walk away, as well as what seemed like a Pokemon retreating into the shadows.

Chapter Seven

A Parting of Ways

Magearna observed the scorched ground she was walking on, realizing that there must have been a fight...But who had won?

Magearna gasped as she entered the clearing. Hyosuke.

''H-Hyosuke!'' The Artificial Pokemon cried, running to her fallen friend. He was covered in numerous burn marks, each looking painful, and the crack in his right eye was now bigger, more damaged than before. Both of his eyes had dulled, the lights in them now gone. ''Hyosuke?'' worried Magearna, shaking him slightly in an effort to wake him up. Hyosuke's eyes lit up again, slowly, as he awoke. ''C-Come on, lets get out of here. We can fix you when we get to Takrus.'' said Magearna. ''N-No...I don't think-'' Hyosuke was interrupted by Magearna. ''No. You're going to make it. It-It's just a few burns, that's all. They're easily taken care of. We just need to make it to Takrus. You're going to be fine.'' said Magearna. ''I...I don't think I could even move right now. Just...You'll have to reach Takrus alone.'' responded Hyosuke, the lights in his eyes fading again. ''Hyosuke, stop. Just...I can't make it to Takrus on my own. I don't even know why I'm going there.'' said Magearna. ''What?'' asked Hyosuke, confused by Magearna's statement. ''I know I'm supposed to help it. I know they need me, but...Is that the only reason I'm going there? Is that all I'm good for?'' pondered Magearna. Hyosuke winced, only now starting to feel pain again. ''That's not the only reason...There are so many people and Pokemon waiting for you.'' said Hyosuke. ''What do you mean?'' replied Magearna, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. ''Exactly what I said. Takrus, Aether...People will come and go all the time. Either way, there are so many new people and Pokemon to meet...More experiences than you could ever think of. I hoped I'd experience them with you.'' explained Hyosuke. ''And you're going to! You promised me you'd show me something when we reached Takrus. You can't break a promise like that...'' pleaded Magearna, not knowing what else to say. ''Like I said, I don't think I can even move...You should keep going to Takrus. I'll meet you there if I can.'' said Hyosuke. ''But what if you don't? I never could have made it this far without you. How am I supposed to keep going if you're not there with me?'' cried Magearna. ''If...If I don't make it, I need you to do something for me.'' answered Hyosuke. Magearna asked why, wondering what she'd do if...

''I need you to live.'' said Hyosuke. ''Live?'' replied Magearna. ''I want you to see how amazing this world can be. I want you to make as many friends as you want.'' responded Hyosuke. ''I...I'll try. But...But you have to promise me something in return, OK?'' asked Magearna. Hyosuke nodded in reply, the lights of his eyes now even duller. ''You need to promise me you'll try. If you can move, then you'll go to Takrus. Can you prromise me that?'' implored Magearna. ''I promise...'' answered Hyosuke, as his eyes dulled completely. Magearna sat there and wept, trying to figure out what she should do next.

The celebration continued as Magearna took her first step into Takrus. ''Lady Magearna, I presume? My name is Hansuke. I'll be your attendant while you're here in Takrus.'' Magearna was greeted by a man standing at the gate. ''I thought someone was bringing you? Did you travel all this way alone?'' asked Hansuke, seeing that Magearna didn't seem to be with anyone else. ''No...No, I wasn't alone. We had to...part ways, unexpectedly. I was close enough to Takrus to make the rest of the journey myself.'' explained Magearna. ''Very well...Shall I escort you to the castle? The Rulers of Takrus have been waiting to meet you.'' said Hansuke. Magearna nodded, letting him lead her to the castle. It looked grand enough, she supposed. In fact the whole village seemed alive, but to Magearna...

Stepping into the throne room, Magearna saw the King and Queen smile as soon as she appeared. ''Lady Magearna. We couldn't wait to meet you.'' said The King. ''Calm down, Dear. I'm sure Lady Magearna is tired from the long trip. This is my husband, Akatsuki. My name is Haruka. You've already met Hansuke. Then there's the festival...'' beamed Queen Haruka. ''Ah yes, the festival. You've come at the best time, Lady Magearna. The festival will be a good insight into your duties here.'' added King Akatsuki. ''My duties...? I was wondering, your highness, what exactly will I be doing here? I was told I was here to help Takrus flourish, though I wasn't told how.'' said Magearna. ''I suppose King Isamu and Queen Chise wanted it to be a surprise. You see, you're not exactly here to greet guests, or give tours, though I suppose that might come up. Your main duties here will simply be to make sure everything is running smoothly, that people are enjoying life in the village. Organise festivals, or events. You'll be in charge of meeting a lot of new people and Pokemon. There are so many of them waiting to meet you.'' explained Queen Haruka. Magearna didn't exactly feel like smiling, but found herself doing so regardless. So she wasn't here to simply do the same as she'd always done? She was here purely to meet new people and Pokemon? So Hyosuke had been right...

Magearna sighed in relief.

Maybe she _could_ keep her promise to Hyosuke, after all.

 _Epilogue_

 _''And here we are, Lady Magearna. I'm sure someone else can explain it to you later, but the brunt of it is that, one thousand years ago, there was a meteor storm in this village. Not much damage was done, but it took a long time to rebuild what was destroyed. A Golurk, who looked after the castle, protected everyone. In fact, this year we'll be celebrating those thousand years by building a statue of him, in the center of the village square.'' explained King Akatsuki, as he, Haruka and Magearna walked to the top of a large hill._

 _''He must have been very brave.'' replied Magearna. ''He was. In fact, legends say he even met the legendary Pokemon, Jirachi. That's why the festival is held every thousand years. To celebrate the millenium comets arrival. We gather on this hill to watch it go past.'' explained King Akatsuki further. ''Join us if you like, Lady Magearna. We'll be close by, but I suppose you'd like some time alone right now, correct? You must have been through an awful lot, Dear.'' Said Queen Haruka. ''Yes, if that's all right. Thank you for the offer.'' answered Magearna. Queen Haruka nodded in reply, before joining her husband, sitting a fair distance away and looking up at the sky in earnest._

 _On a tall hill further outside the village, a shadow was standing, looking at what seemed to be a statue of a Golurk, though it seemed that it was real and simply sleeping. It was sat down beside a particular piece of land, as if waiting for someone. The shadow bowed to it, before switching its gaze towards another bundle of hills to the north of the village._

 _Magearna tried to decipher how she felt in that moment. She had lost Hyosuke, someone she'd come to appreciate dearly...and yet, her duties in Takrus seemed a lot less worrying than she expected. While it would be hard to live without Hyosuke, Magearna decided to keep her promise to him as best as she could._

 _''May I sit here?'' asked a voice. ''Oh...Of course.'' Magearna replied, not minding company. She was surprised when what looked like a Golurk sat beside him. Looking up hurriedly, she saw someone she'd recognise in a heartbeat. ''Hyosuke!'' resounded Magearna, embracing him so quickly the two were almost knocked over. Magearna noticed that Hyosuke was still covered in a few burn marks, but the worst of them seemed to be healing slowly. ''I...I didn't know if you'd come back. Don't scare me like that!'' said Magearna. ''I'm sorry. I really didn't know if I could make it either, but...but there was someone I had to meet.'' apologised Hyosuke. ''So, you found who you were looking for?'' asked Magearna. ''I did, but I can always wait until tomorrow to see them again. Besides, I think I found someone better.'' answered Hyosuke. Magearna couldn't help tears staining her eyes again, and even Hyosuke seemed more happy than he'd been for a long time._

 _Above them, stars began to soar across the sky, as a meteor was visible._

 _''I have to say, I'm glad I came to Takrus. Like you said, I'll be meeting so many people and Pokemon here than I ever might have in Aether. I get to learn about so many new things, and have so many new experiences. I was so scared before, but...But I think I'll be all right! After all, I have my best friend by my side.'' cheered Magearna. ''Oh...Th-Thank you, Magearna. I think you're my best friend too.'' replied Hyosuke. The two Pokemon smiled at each other._

 _''I...I hope we can be friends for always. Even if you leave this village to explore the world again...I wish we could always remember each other.'' wished Magearna, looking up towards the sky, that same smile still etched on her face. The stars seemed to dance above, shining down upon everything below, reflecting in Magearna's eyes as they floated across the vast sky overhead._

 _Hyosuke smiled, nodding in reply._

 _''I have a feeling that wish may come true.''_

 _Together, the two Pokemon watched as the stars glowed ever brighter above them, remembering everything they had learned on this journey._

 _They would always be together._


End file.
